A LoseLose Situation
by Wolfiee
Summary: If I win, I get to kiss you. [Oneshot] [SeiferxRoxas] [crack!pairing]


Author's Note: Okay I've written a SeiferxRoxas! Wheee! A crack!pairing that I'm pretty sure I made up. Hope so, cuz I've been thinking I have for a while. Anyways I hope you like this, please R&R it! And if there is any mistakes sorry but I haven't played KH2 yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: yaoi, language.

xxXXxx

Seifer smirked as he looked over at Roxas, who stared at the finish line of the long road in concentration. No matter how concentrated or determined he was, he wouldn't win against him. He'd make sure of that.

"Heh, ready?" Seifer asked, quirking a brow as he got into a running stance, watching as the blond did the same, the same smirk appearing on his face.

"Of course." Roxas told him, clenching his fist, narrowing his brows, a very determined look on his face.

"Cool. The count of 3." Seifer stated. "To the end of the road to that tree okay?" Seifer asked and Roxas nodded. He was confused as to why Seifer was racing with him. Sure they were rivals but they never raced. Well they have once or twice but still, it's not something they usually did. But Seifer had a trick up his sleeve that he wanted to try out. He smirked to himself.

"1,"Roxas began, getting in a running stance, determination set on his features.

'2..."

"3—"

"Wait, wait, I almost forgot." Seifer smirked, watching as the younger boy nearly tripped over his own 2 feet.

"What?" He groaned, glaring at Seifer, which was actually more of a pout than anything, which made Seifer smirk again.

"I almost forgot about what the person who wins is gonna get." Seifer turned to Roxas and the younger boy grinned smugly.

"Hmmm and that person's gonna be me. So when I win I want ... " He trailed off, frowning a bit, lower lip jutting out to form a pout. "Ummm..."

"Well I know what I want when I win." Seifer smirked down at him. "If I win I get a kiss." He looked at Roxas' expression, which is exactly what he thought it would be.

"What!" He nearly exclaimed, dark blue eyes wide as he stared at Seifer. "What? You can't be serious." He chuckled a bit. "You're kidding. You're so kidding."

Seifer smirked. "Nah, I'm not. I win and I get a kiss okay?" He didn't give him time to answer and instead took of running. Roxas stared at him for a few moments before he realized, if he didn't start running now, he'd lose and then ... ugh, he'd have to kiss Seifer.

Well he didn't have to but that would be being a sore loser and no doubt Seifer wouldn't stop nagging about that. Dammit. No way was he gonna lose.

He quickly took off, not at a sprint, he didn't want to wear himself out in the beginning.

Seifer, already a few seconds ahead of him, looking back, saw that Roxas was coming up and hurried, determined to win. He wanted this kiss and he knew Roxas wasn't a sore loser and most likely would give it to him. Most likely that is.

Roxas frowned, speeding up as well. There was no. way. No freaking way he was gonna kiss Seifer. And if he didn't want to kiss Seifer he couldn't lose.

He sped up, at a full sprint now. He didn't care about losing energy, he _had_ to be faster than Seifer. There was no way in hell he was kissing Seifer.

Roxas looked back, grinning when he noticed he was ahead and before he knew it, be bumped roughly into the tag point, a large tree, and he fell to the floor.

"Fuck." He cursed, opening his eyes and feeling a bit dizzy. Dammit.

Seifer smirked and walked over, bending down over the fallen younger boy. "Heh. Good job. Looks like you win." Seifer bent down, brushing his lips against Roxas' and the blonde's eyes immediately widened.

"What the hell?" He asked once Seifer's lips left his own. "I won!"

"Yah, you were supposed to tag the tree. Not run into it." Seifer smirked and Roxas' eyes traveled from his face to Seifer's hand that was pressed against the tree.

"Fuck you." Roxas told him as he glared at him. And Seifer laughed.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Yay! Finished! Took a while and it sucks cuz I was talking to my homie's at the time. Anyways hope you like the first (hopefully) SeiferxRoxas


End file.
